The Laboratory for Cell Analysis (LCA) is a core facility that provides support to the UCSF Comprehensive Cancer Center. The LCA provides: [unreadable] Flow and image cytometers and the technical support needed to make use of these instruments. [unreadable] Education for UCSF students, staff and faculty in cytometry technology and applications. [unreadable] Expertise for the development of new cytometric assays. Instruments currently available to Cancer Center Members include: a Becton-Dickinson (BD) FACSVantage SE sorter with high-speed cell sorting, three laser excitation, ten detectors, and single-cell cloning;two BD FACSAria Digital cell sorters, three laser excitation, 15 detectors;four BD FACSCalibur flow cytometers with dual lasers capable of four-color analysis, automated sample loading and sorting options;fourZeiss Confocal Laser Scanning Microscopes, three with multiphoton lasers, two with spectral emission detection and live cell scanning capability;two digital video fluorescent microscopes;and two fluorescent microscopes with high-resolution CCD cameras;a Cellomics ArrayScan HCS automated fluorescence microscopic imaging system for high-content screening and high-content analysis;and a Leica Laser Micro Dissection microscope consisting of an automated upright microscope with a three-dimensional optical control of the dissection laser beam which uses noncontact sample collection by gravity. A variety of computer software packages.and platforms are available to collect and analyze data. In addition, the staff of the LCA offers its expertise in the use of this technology as it applies to instrument support and biological applications to Cancer Center Members. The LCA Web site is http://cancer.ucsf.edu/lca/index.php.